


Illustration for This Is My Design

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hair Washing, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Trust, art deco, shirt sleeves rolled up, slicked back hannibal, wet curls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Commissioned as a birthday gift byPKAforFragile-Teacup's  superb hairdressing hannigram AU----This Is My DesignHere is this pic on mytumblrPencil, Watercolour and gold leaf





	Illustration for This Is My Design

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is My Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370073) by [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup). 




End file.
